


【艺旭】走到十八层下也还要约会

by LizWinchester



Series: 痴人前不得说梦也 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 吸血鬼paro参考吸血鬼日记设定，也有部分私设。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: 痴人前不得说梦也 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼paro  
参考吸血鬼日记设定，也有部分私设。

CHAPTER1

金厉旭是个狠人，从他敢早上不到七点闯进李赫宰家把他摇醒就能看出来。  
“你最好是有正经事找我。”李赫宰没躺下一会儿被个疯子闯进来，一张脸要多臭有多臭。金厉旭这回倒不算是真发疯，小脸刷白，哭哭啼啼慌慌张张的，他这两年装大学生装得痛快，一慌显得更小了，倒也神奇。  
李赫宰抹了把脸，“怎么哭成这个样子？”皱眉问道。金厉旭一直显得有些幼，其实是正儿八经家族里的小王子，大场面见得还真不少。李赫宰很少见他彻底慌了神的。  
“我……钟云哥……”金厉旭说了两个词又说不下去，抽得像是要背过气去。  
……搁这儿还惦记着学校里钓的小男朋友呢，李赫宰觉得其实自己的脸还是能更臭一点的。“厉旭你别急，缓一缓，你把话说清楚。”看样子是睡不成了，他拍拍自己的脸挣扎着准备哄孩子。  
其实倒也不必，看清金厉旭格外浮肿一看就是宿醉的脸，电光火石间一个格外恐怖的想法击中他的灵魂，直要将天灵盖都劈开。“你不会发酒疯把你小男朋友转化了吧？”  
千万，千万，千万不要。我真的只想吃个基友谈恋爱的瓜，并不是很想和他们一起演家庭伦理剧。  
金厉旭像整个人被按下了暂停键，然后缓缓点了点头。  
哦豁，完蛋。  
李赫宰不能更清醒了。  
“太阳都晒那么老半天了才来找我，可能已经化灰了吧。”李赫宰翻身下床洗漱，阴阳怪气道。  
“我走之前给他套了戒指了。”金厉旭跟着李赫宰进洗手间，李赫宰丢了块新毛巾给他，他乖乖拿去洗脸。  
“那整挺好，四舍五入就是结婚了哈。”李赫宰把睡衣扒拉了去洗澡，还不忘对金厉旭吼道。  
闯了祸的小孩乖巧地等着主人光速把自己拾掇得人模狗样的，从玄关拿了钥匙，“走吧，看看你小男友去。”

李赫宰是真的很不想去金厉旭宿舍，他个真·单身吸血鬼贵族每次都被这两个人秀一脸。我们至今仍不知道是不是金厉旭给F大校长下了蛊，刚巧在金厉旭入学那年收并了老校区边上寸土寸金的地，翻新了他们的宿舍，又好死不死很矫情的允许他们室友自行组合，还没开学就建了乐队的金厉旭就这么和队里的另一位主唱金钟云成功住在了一起。虽然后来金厉旭一直说自己和金钟云的相遇是他近千年鬼生中的奇迹，李赫宰还是坚持认定他就是给人下蛊了。  
金厉旭红着脸给人刷开门禁，在电梯里还要超凶的威胁李赫宰非礼勿视。……行吧孩子缓过来了就又开始作威作福，李赫宰只能翻着白眼答应金厉旭他将什么都没看见。  
金钟云还没醒，像个得体的死人一样躺在床上，左手无名指硕大的红宝石戒指闪耀得不行。李赫宰再次翻了个大大的白眼，走过去把窗帘拉上了：“他要是醒了看到套着这么个丑玩意儿准得和你分手，去找你的女巫给他做个好看的去。”  
床上的人好像被吵到了，轻微地扭了扭头。李赫宰眼疾手快拦住要扑上去的金厉旭，俯下身去看金钟云。  
“水……”有一说一，虽然李赫宰不大能理解金钟云说话的语调，但他声音真的蛮好听的。  
算时间也差不多了。不妨设金厉旭喝高日得爽了一个没忍住给金钟云喂了血把人脖子拧了是凌晨，现在大概转化期该开始了。他需要喝血，或者今晚就会彻底死去。  
“你平时喝啥？”李赫宰扭头问他。金厉旭那么恶趣味的人平时肯定装的正常的不行，不会在学校里直接找人脖子开咬，住宿舍又不方便像李赫宰和大多数新世纪吸血鬼一样在冰箱里存血包，天知道这小机灵鬼平时怎么解决的，不过显然面前的金钟云是个大难题。  
“我最近喝血的欲望没有很强哎，”可不都谈恋爱去了嘛，“第一次是不是喝新鲜的比较好啊？”金厉旭搓搓手，憨批得像个喜当爹的。“哇大白天的拖个大活人来你宿舍让你小男朋友咬吗？我家还有点前天拿的，来的时候忘记带过来了，要不你给我回去拿一趟？现在外面到处人多我怕我一会儿不好回来。”李赫宰再次翻了个白眼，想了想给他说道。  
……行吧。金厉旭觉得李赫宰说的也有道理，“那你在这里看着钟云哥啊。”小孩拿了手机钱包，又拿了个帽子就准备出去。  
“没事我在这里给你看着呢。”李赫宰掀开一角被子，摆摆手。“你顺路把戒指也要了来吧。”  
“那我走啦！”金厉旭没多想，转身出去了。

确认金厉旭走远了之后，李赫宰从大衣口袋里掏了个小瓶子出来，掰开嘴给金钟云喂下去。  
金钟云猛得就醒过来，双眼血红，他龇着非人的尖锐獠牙，杀气腾腾地看着李赫宰，一点平时温润学长的样子都没有了。  
李赫宰一副意料之中的样子，友好地向金钟云展示了自己同款的眼睛和獠牙。威压全开，金钟云瞬间收敛了自己的獠牙，他重新倒回床上，很疲惫的样子。  
“我的脖子……好痛。”他小声咕囔着。小旭不在，只有他的朋友黑着一张脸坐在这里，金钟云觉得今天心情有点down。  
“金厉旭下死手给你拧断的能不痛吗，”李赫宰冷笑，拉了他一把，“能起来吗，能起来的话赶紧的出门，比较复杂一会儿再给你解释。”  
金钟云摇晃着站起来，侧了侧头，不敢相信自己的耳朵。“小旭去哪了？”  
李赫宰觉得再翻白眼他这卡姿兰大眼睛早晚有一天得掉出去，“和你说了一会儿再解释。金厉旭没事，这个戒指他给你套的，你应该见过吧，赶紧的你们阿姨来查寝看到我你俩都得倒霉。”  
金钟云看着左手上这个夸张的戒指陷入沉思……“我能摘下来吗？”虽然但是，作为首饰狂魔真的不能接受这种像是从十八世纪祖坟里刨出来一样的东西戴在自己手上。  
李赫宰挑了挑眉，“你想被金厉旭嘴一辈子吗？”  
那没事了。  
金钟云乖乖地去洗漱，甚至觉得有点害羞。昨天后来的事他不大记得了，小旭喝多了疯疯癫癫的又格外黏人，特别特别可爱。他是不是觉得不好意思才让朋友来等自己呀，还把戒指戴在了自己的......无名指上。李赫宰知不知道昨天晚上......呜呜呜小旭真的超级超级可爱，缠着自己呜呜呜呜呜......  
啊好了可以了，停金钟云！停！小旭的朋友在外面等你！别发癫了！冷静冷静冷静！吸气呼气吸气呼气，和别人说啊对不起早上太性奋了所以洗漱时间拖得有点久得是人干的出来的事吗！  
我们至今也不知道金钟云早上在盥洗室待了快半小时是什么水平。不过当时铁直的李赫宰将其归结于这位日常戴一万件首饰的死gay为了搭配金厉旭那个十八世纪日光戒指付出了虽然很顽强但没什么用的努力。  
丑，就是丑。

再特么不走李赫宰怀疑金厉旭还真能溜一圈回来。  
金钟云在副驾坐下，李赫宰很客气地探过身去想帮他系安全带，猛得一把拧断了他的脖子。  
拍了个照发给金厉旭，配字：小男朋友我带走了:D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

金厉旭站在学校门口陷入沉思。这光天化日朗朗乾坤的他怎么去李赫宰家拿血包啊？车倒不是没有，巧的是昨天晚上刚借人开出去了，大白天的又不好瞬移过去，万一早高峰被逮到了怕是小命不保。想了想只好乖乖去挤地铁，顺手从自己开学季又加了一大堆人的微信里找家族群聊，看看是哪个倒霉女巫今天该被自己折磨。  
回校的路上倒是没那么挤，金厉旭抱着从李赫宰家翻出来的保温箱，无聊地玩消消乐。突然微信给他跳了消息，来自李赫宰。  
金厉旭赶紧切到界面，加载出来是张图，金钟云闭眼坐在李赫宰的副驾驶座上，很痛苦的样子。金厉旭皱眉，手机又震了一下，跳出来李赫宰欠揍的消息：“小男朋友我带走了:D”  
金厉旭的心沉下来。  
仔细看金钟云的脸色，其实比平时更红润一点，看得出来有梳洗过，甚至还换了和昨天不一样的首饰。他知道自己被李赫宰摆了一道，以他沉稳的性格不可能空手出门，这会儿故意支开自己带人走罢了。  
也不是不理解李赫宰的心思，他显然比自己更适合训练刚被转化的金钟云。就比如李赫宰知道只给他带一小瓶血，而自己把李赫宰家冰柜里各个血型的搜罗了遍。金厉旭抱着保温箱，内心复杂地看着手机，没有消息了。  
李赫宰估计嫌麻烦，又把金钟云脖子拧了。自家男朋友虽然高高大大，平时也好性儿得不行，可他知道这个人没安全感，脑回路又清奇，喜欢七想八想的，一会儿醒过来看不到自己，不知道又要忧郁多久。李赫宰这个心硬的回回遇到新生的小吸血鬼都喜欢把人往荒郊野岭带，不知道白白给人多吃多少苦。  
他都不知道能不能再见到金钟云。也不知道被精神控制强行变成吸血鬼的金钟云还愿不愿意见他。金厉旭瞎想着，又自责又委屈。  
怎么就到了这个地步。  
怎么就，到了这种地步。

金钟云再次醒来的时候觉得脖子疼得不行，尝试着轻轻左右扭了一下却发现完全没有问题。他只记得自己上了李赫宰的车，他向自己伸过手来，然后就失去了意识。  
意识到自己还在车上的一瞬间他几乎要跳起来，却失败了。安全带将他稳稳地绑在座位上，而李赫宰的车正飞速行驶在他完全不认识的路上。  
“醒了？”李赫宰顾着开车呢，感觉到旁边的金钟云动了一下，问道。“马上就到了，一会儿就和你解释。”  
“我的脖子……”金钟云开口，明明早上没吃东西却觉得嗓子里一股甜腥。  
“现在应该没事了吧，可能还有点痛。”李赫宰打了一把方向盘，从高架上下去。“你不如好好感受下自己有啥变化。”  
能有啥变化……金钟云有点发蒙，然后愣住了。  
他的心跳变得很快，放在平时这几乎是呼吸急促剧烈运动的状态了，而现在他能感受到自己很平静，剧烈的心脏跳动根本没造成任何不适。他还能感受到血液在血管里飞速流动，这根本不是一个正常人该有的感受。听力好像变得也有点奇怪，仿佛能听到很多细碎的声音，汽车发动机的轰鸣声，风吹过行道树叶子的飒飒声，和身边李赫宰的心跳，……和自己完全一样的频率。  
“我……”昨天晚上自己明明没喝酒却莫名其妙的断片，一早不见的金厉旭，自己奇异的身体状态让他意识到事情并不简单。  
“金厉旭是吸血鬼，我也是，昨天晚上他把你转化了，你现在也是吸血鬼。”李赫宰不带感情地说道，“我现在带你去我的地方教你点东西，你俩的破事我不想管，但是你现在要是出事了我可能也要完蛋，所以乖乖待着。”  
金钟云愣住了。  
李赫宰七拐八拐开到了一处农场，有简陋的小木屋和大大的院子，和金钟云说：“下车吧。”

作天作地的小王子最近过得有些憋屈。金钟云被李赫宰带走之后，他原本想拿到了新的日光戒指就去找他们，但他们失联了。  
虽然按理说这两人就算跑去阿根廷金厉旭也能顺着血脉关系把他们扒拉出来，但讲道理，他也不知道自己该如何面对金钟云。其实也不是没转化过人类，千百年来跪下来求他转化的人类不计其数，也曾答应恋人转化的请求，那人受不了永恒的居无定所的生活离他而去。  
但是金钟云，来自母族从不出错的直觉告诉金厉旭，金钟云是不一样的。他是真的，真的，很喜欢这个人。  
但喜欢不该是这样的，他知道，显然金钟云也知道。他给金钟云发了很多消息，絮絮叨叨地讲他重新打扫了宿舍，学校的事他会帮金钟云处理好不要担心，早上醒来的时候微雨是湿润又美好的天气，前段时间写不下去的曲子他找到了完美的和弦……金钟云没有回他。你还和李赫宰在一起吗，李赫宰有没有吓着你，你们在哪里呀我来给你送新做的日光戒指好吗，我好想你啊想见你……金钟云没有回他。对不起没有和你说就把你变成吸血鬼了，我知道我错了艺声哥哥不要不回我消息好不好，我什么都不怕什么都不在意但是你不可以不理我，我真的很喜欢你啊金钟云，无论怎么样的你我都喜欢，你还喜不喜欢我呀，你还喜欢我的话给我回消息好不好……金钟云没有回他。  
一开始还会显示已读，这两天的消息金钟云连读都不读了。  
金厉旭给他俩都请了长假，一个人待在宿舍里拨拉吉他。

金钟云不是故意不看金厉旭的消息。新生吸血鬼本来就难控制自己，他刚转化没多久，有一天李赫宰出去找东西，回来就看到他把手机在地上摔得稀烂，整个人都崩溃了，坐在一边哭。  
太难受了。被爱人欺骗的愤怒，变成吸血鬼的无助，对未来无尽漫长岁月的恐惧，被迫放弃人的身份的不舍几乎让他崩溃了。金厉旭的消息搅得他更加心烦意乱。这又算什么呢，他金钟云可以哄着金厉旭，对他好照顾他事事顺着他，金厉旭本来就是小孩子嘛，但是这又算什么呢，做了错事偏又巴巴儿来哄他，一副可怜兮兮极尽体贴的样子，像是金钟云欠他的。可是他仿佛能想象到小孩坐在角落里委屈巴巴地在屏幕上删删改改的，小心翼翼的给他发消息。一想到那个画面，金钟云的心居然又软得一塌糊涂。  
李赫宰走过去，抱紧他。“会好起来的，慢慢来，不急的，慢慢来。”他把带来的血包递给金钟云，金钟云的眼睛一瞬间就红了，而后渐渐平静下来。  
他小心翼翼地撕开封口，痛快地啜饮起来。

教了金钟云没几天，李赫宰就明白了为什么金厉旭对他如此上头。只要他愿意，金钟云将无所不能。他看上去温和又体贴，感情充沛得不行，骨子里又有一股令人心惊的狠劲，李赫宰从来没听说任何一个新生的吸血鬼控制嗜血的本能如此收放自如。他会是一个传奇。  
那天晚上他俩从林子里回来，李赫宰问金钟云有什么打算，他应该已经可以安然无恙的独自生存下去了，未来的世界最好交给孩子自己探索。  
金钟云说，你能不能借一下手机给我，我有事和金厉旭说。  
李赫宰挑眉，从上次金钟云崩溃砸了手机之后，他俩没有再提起过金厉旭。  
那你不许乱翻我和别人的聊天记录。  
放心，不会的。金钟云笑得轻飘飘的，没有什么实感。  
他找到金厉旭的聊天框，轻轻巧巧打道：“金厉旭，我们分手吧。”  
谢谢，用完了。  
然后呢，李赫宰看着屏幕上久久不变的对方正在输入，又头痛又看热闹不嫌事大的。  
我要去过新生活啦。


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER3

金厉旭近日觉得鬼生十分寂寞。本来有来往的几位好像都被家族拉去当差了，他自己去瑞士玩儿了一趟回来，一觉睡到晚上九点多，天早就黑透了，窗大开着，冷风不断灌进来，窗帘打在墙上的影子飘飘忽忽地，像是张开了翅膀的摄魂怪。金厉旭又静静地躺了会儿，觉得自己该谈个恋爱了。  
爬起来洗澡，给一头栗色头发吹得蓬松，又软萌又色情的，轻轻巧巧描了个眼线，喷上又撩又甜的香水，换了修身衬衫窄脚裤，怕显得单薄又掏出了个当季的斗篷披上，扮得倒是很像吸血鬼了。  
月黑雁飞高，百鬼夜行。  
金厉旭在吧台坐下，招手叫了一杯伏特加，还没喝上几口，台上的驻唱乐队就吵吵嚷嚷地唱起来。主唱开口的一瞬间金厉旭几乎要跳起来，一口气喝下摔在桌子上就站起来，径直穿过舞池的人群，抛来的媚眼和伸出来的手一概不理，他来到台前，死死盯着握着立麦摇摇晃晃唱歌的人，金钟云。  
靠，还有比被分手一年多后觉得差不多该开始新生活了来酒吧玩遇到前男友更令人火大的事吗？有的，就是看到前男友过得很好，像飞了叶子一样嗨，风骚得不得了。  
金钟云变得可太多了。他俩谈恋爱、金钟云也还是人那会儿，他完全就是规规矩矩乖学生那一挂的，衣品好得令人惊叹，冬天的时候穿大衣戴个贝雷帽他俩在校园里一走，简直就是标准偶像剧双男主。  
所以现在这位打扮得像疯狂的麦克斯里走出来的，帅哥你谁？  
金钟云穿着故意剪得破破烂烂的不知道什么衣服，声嘶力竭的唱着AC/DC的歌，有人给他的脸上画了乱七八糟的红色油彩，酒吧里的灯光昏暗，他就在那里边晃边念着下流的歌词，眼睛亮得吓人。人们显然都很熟悉也很喜欢他的风格，舞池里的人都玩开了。  
金厉旭站在台前死死盯着金钟云。  
金钟云早就看到他了，间奏的时候金钟云和他对视了足足有十秒钟，狭长的眼睛里看不出多余的情感，只是挑起嘴角对金厉旭轻佻地笑了一下。金厉旭不知道怎么形容自己的心情，他根本不知道自己该有什么心情。愤怒？难过？扫兴？无所谓？  
他和后面的乐队低声讲了几句，键盘独自奏起了第二支曲子。乱七八糟的灯光停下了，一束锥光静静地打在金钟云身上。他身上那种金厉旭不熟悉的华丽又疯狂的气质突然消失了，明明只是原封不动地站在这里，却不由让人觉得莫名忧郁悲伤起来。  
是《all of me》，第一个和弦奏起金厉旭就听出来了。这是金钟云以前唱给他听的歌。  
金厉旭站在台前听金钟云唱歌，他闭着眼睛很投入的样子。金厉旭从一开始就特别、特别、特别喜欢他的声音，这个声音曾经在他耳边不时呢喃轻笑了两年多，这个声音现在对着一年多没见的他深情款款地唱抒情曲。  
快唱完的时候金厉旭扭身回去了，金钟云睁开眼睛，一路凝视着他缓步离开的背影。

金厉旭回到吧台边坐下，又叫了杯酒。酒保是个大眼睛的男孩子，贱兮兮地问他：“你看上哪位了，去了那么久都带不回人？”金厉旭看了他一眼，懒得搭话，只顾喝自己的。  
他烦得要死，照理说他该掉头就走的，明明说要move on才出来玩的，可他就是觉得委屈。他本来就是小心眼的人，凭什么他出来玩遇到那个人要他走啊。明明不回消息直接人间蒸发的是金钟云，轻飘飘借朋友手机一句话不说就给他发消息分手的也是他，自己难过的要死好久才缓过来，看这人驾轻路熟的样子不知怎么纵情吸血鬼人生在这里夜夜笙歌呢，他看到自己还一脸很淡定的样子，甚至还唱《all of me》也不知道怎么想的，反正怎么想都生气。所以凭什么要他金厉旭避开啊，他认真研究了一下才跑到这家离他家很远的酒吧来玩的。  
酒精的作用慢慢显现出来，他酒量好得很，醇厚的酒液顺着食道快速滚落下去，热辣辣的整个人都兴奋起来，走个锤子走，小爷我今天不但在这里留下了，我还要做全吧最靓的酷盖。乐队好像现在不在，音响里在放他耳熟但叫不上名字的骚气的舞曲，金厉旭喝完这杯，把斗篷扔在位置上，下场玩儿去了。  
他原本就长一张精致的娃娃脸，自己又刻意装扮得带点妖精气，舞跳得好，扭起来又可爱又撩人，稍微用点心就吸引了一大票男男女女。舞池里散布着酒吧里特有的，空气里各色香水和酒味混合在一起的味道，兴奋的人群心脏跳得很快，远处有人似乎借着喧闹的环境在谈什么正事金厉旭漠不关心，好几道野心勃勃的目光定在他身上，他觉得挺开心却也毫不在意，小王子只会为最骄矜的一朵玫瑰花折腰。还有血，他能听到血管在身边人颈侧汩汩流淌的声音，虽然说他睡前刚饱餐了一顿，但若是今晚能钓到合适的人，做的时候来个几百cc新鲜的血液也是不错的选择。  
旁边精瘦又帅气的女孩子向他伸出手，他搂上她的腰将她拉进怀里。女孩子在他耳边轻笑着，扭动腰肢蹭他。金厉旭也笑起来。

快唱完的时候金钟云睁眼看，金厉旭好像已经走了，只能看到人群里那件刺绣华丽的斗篷偶尔闪过一下，终是离得太远从视野里消失了。不过本来今天的表演时间也不剩多少，虽然一下子没了兴致但也不算难熬，随便挑了几首抒情摇滚唱了应付，反正他的嗓子够好，随意哼哼也有一种慵懒的色气感在里面。  
金钟云下台上到二楼他们休息的房间，把脸上朋友给他瞎画的那堆后现代艺术和妆卸了，瘫在沙发上装死。别的乐手像是很习惯了这位奇奇怪怪的行动，纷纷打着招呼下班走了，他听到他们调笑着背起乐器离开，或许在一楼一起抽了会儿烟，四下散了。  
此时距离金钟云最后一次看到金厉旭过去了一年五个月七天。  
他记得那天金厉旭和他说晚上要一个人出去玩，他那时候肯定完全信任男朋友的嘛，什么也没问就由着小朋友去了。回来的时候小朋友可能喝了点酒，拉着他做嗨得不行。他那时候什么都不懂，根本觉察不出金厉旭情绪不对，后面的事都记不清了，李赫宰后来跟他说，金厉旭那天晚上精神控制了他，逼他喝下自己的血，将他转化成了吸血鬼。  
他后来就没有再见过金厉旭，直到今天，他在台上唱着没有人听的歌，看到那个人拨开人群径直向他走来，他们对视。他给他唱过去的歌，可他没有听完就走了。  
如我们所见，金钟云是一个很爱乱想又很矫情的人，他觉得这个重逢场面不大符合他的幻想，这不大对。他对自己说。  
所以他决定下楼去找金厉旭，他要拨乱反正。

金厉旭在舞池里玩了一圈，请别人贴面跳了舞也接受了别人邀请他一起玩，觉得微微有些喘就下来了，要了杯大杯的啤酒慢慢喝着，酒保端了杯马提尼过来给他：“那边一位先生请您喝的。”  
金厉旭抬头，好像是之前搭讪他的一位，没啥大印象了。不过有冤大头给他买酒，不喝白不喝，金厉旭对那个男人点头笑着眨了下眼睛，抬手拿酒。  
“不要给他递别人买的酒，圭贤。”突然有人抓住金厉旭的手腕，逼着他将酒放回酒保的托盘里，顺势在他旁边坐下了，一套动作行云流水，熟练得不行。  
金厉旭听到金钟云的声音就觉得全完了，气得翻了个白眼，操你妈，听到没，操你妈。


End file.
